Eu Não Posso Dizer Eu Te Amo
by KazuKan
Summary: Depois que ela apareceu, a vida de Maya tomou outros rumos, e finalmente pareceu ter um verdadeiro sentido. Maya X Choukai


Aishiteru ga ienakutte

A primeira vez que Maya se sentiu encantada foi quando viu Choukai pela primeira vez. Sua nova irmãzinha. Takao e Atago também pareciam felizes. Mas para Maya, Choukai era linda. Sem ofensa as duas irmãs mais velhas, mas ela era a mais linda das irmãs.

\- Maya nee chan. – Choukai chamou pela outra. Choukai era uma criança de aparentemente cinco anos de idade. Com cabelos longos negros, olhos vermelhos e óculos.

\- Já disse que é Maya sama, Choukai! – A garota de cabelos claros e curtos retrucou emburrada, estava sentada no chão com as pernas abertas. – Mas o que você quer? – Perguntou;

\- Pode ler esse livro para mim? – A pequena garota se sentou entre as pernas de Maya e abriu um livro no chão. – Esses Kanjis são muito difíceis. – Ela apontou para o livro.

\- Hehe. – Maya riu sem graça enquanto coçava a nuca, também não conhecia aqueles kanjis. – Por que você não pede para a Atago ou a Takao. – Perguntou sem jeito.

\- Onee sama e Ata onee chan estão em expedição. – Choukai não vê a hora de ficar grande e forte como as onee chans e sair para o mar também. – A garotinha disse.

\- Um dia você também vai fazer parte da nossa frota. – Maya acariciou o topo da cabeça da morena. Então Choukai olhou para cima com seus grandes olhos vermelhos.

\- Maya Nee chan não foi porque teve que ficar nas docas não é? – Choukai perguntou curiosa.

\- Bem, isso também acontece com a grande Maya Sama! – A garota de cabelos claros disse rindo.

\- E doí? – A perguntou fez Maya ficar séria. – Eu quero ir, mas tenho medo de ser atingida e me machucar. – A garotinha murmurou.

\- Então a grande Maya Sama sempre saíra ao seu lado para te proteger, quando ficar com medo pode se esconder atrás de mim. – Bateu no próprio peito com orgulho.

\- Mas Maya nee chan vai se machucar. – Choukai murmurou.

\- Se for para proteger a minha irmã mais nova não tem problema. – Afirmou apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça da menor.

\- Eu te adoro, Maya nee chan! – Choukai se virou abruptamente e abraçou a mais velha.

\- O que diabos foi isso? Tsc... – Maya estava com as bochechas vermelhas, mas Choukai não pode ver.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya recebeu um dano severo foi protegendo Choukai de torpedos. Não se importou se iria afundar ou o que. Apenas protegeu a morena. Atago e Takao ficaram surpresas e preocupadas com a irmã.

Choukai naquele dia ficou o tempo todo nas docas ao lado de Maya. A garota de cabelos claros não gostava daquilo. Não gostava da culpa que via nos olhos vermelhos.

\- Choukai, eu não gosto de te ver com essa cara. Vamos você fica mais bonita quando sorri. – Incentivou a morena.

\- Mas Maya nee san ficou ferida por minha causa. – Argumentou.

\- Não foi por sua causa! Foi por causa do torpedo daquele maldito Ha class. – Choukai olhou para baixo apertando a barra de sua saia com força em suas mãos.

\- Mesmo assim! Aqueles torpedos eram para mim e não para a Maya nee san. – Maya suspirou se aproximando da irmã caçula. Olhou por baixo para o rosto da outra, ela estava emburrada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Hey hey, você não precisa chorar também, Choukai. Isso não foi nada. Logo vou estar nova em folha. – Garantiu.

\- Mas Maya nee san. – Então os olhos vermelhos e os azuis escuros se encontraram. Maya tinha uma expressão tranquila no rosto.

\- Se for por você, eu estou disposta até a afundar. – Havia um meio sorriso nos lábios de Maya.

Choukai então se curvou para abraçar a cabeça da irmã. Sem nem se importar se iria molhar suas roupas. Apenas a abraçou com força e necessidade.

\- Não diga isso, Maya nee san, eu não quero que você afunde. – Choukai murmurou chorando. – Não quer que a Maya nee san, nem a Atago nee san ou a Takao nee san afundem. Eu não quero ficar sozinha! – Exclamou em desespero.

\- Okay okay, não se preocupe. – Maya respondeu abraçando a outra de volta.

\- Você me promete que não vai afundar. – A morena pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Maya ficou sem palavras. Não poderia prometer algo tão incerto assim. Se acabasse afundando sairia por mentirosa.

\- Choukai, existem coisas que não podemos prometer. Mas vou me esforçar para que isso não aconteça. – Maya respondeu se desvencilhando dos braços da morena. – Já está tarde, você deveria ir descansar no nosso quarto. Certamente quando acordar eu já estarei concertada. – E então deu um daqueles seus sorrisos bem sapecas.

\- Tudo bem, Maya nee san, só vou porque a Takao nee san e a Atago nee san ficariam preocupadas comigo. – Choukai disse por fim satisfeita com a honestidade da irmã.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya se sentiu irada foi quando o Almirante resolveu mandar Choukai em uma missão sem ela. Choukai teve que se desculpar pelas palavras e atos da irmã. O almirante até entendeu, mas Choukai não, Já não era mais uma criança.

\- Por que você tem que defender ele? – A garota de olhos azuis escuros esbravejou irritada. Choukai se encolheu.

\- O Almirante não fez nada demais, Maya nee san. Ele está apenas fazendo seu trabalho. E não posso depender sempre das minhas Onee san. – Choukai respondeu.

\- Tsc... Qual é o teu problema? E se algo acontecer e eu não estiver lá para te proteger como sempre faço? Vai se esconder atrás da Kongou? Da Hiei? – Perguntou mais irritada ainda.

\- Eu não preciso de você para me proteger. E quem disse que eu vou me esconder atrás da Kongou san ou da Hiei san? - Choukai perguntou com as mãos nas cinturas. – Eu vou ir nessa missão e provar para você que não preciso de alguém que fique me superprotegendo. Isso é irritante! – Maya então apertou a mão em punho

\- Faça o que quiser! Só que depois não venha chorando atrás de mim! – Com isso a garota de olhos azuis escuros deu a conversa por terminada. Simplesmente saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. Encontrou Atago e Takao no corredor e não disse nada.

\- Maya chan! – Atago correu atrás da irmã. A morena mais velha apenas suspirou entrando no quarto das duas irmãs caçulas.

\- Não me enche Atago! – Maya retrucou se sentando debaixo de uma grande arvore no distrito naval.

\- Você não deveria ficar tão irritada assim. Eu sou sua irmã mais velha então entendo o que está sentindo. – A loira de olhos azuis e grandes seios acariciou a cabeça da irmã.

\- Droga! Já disse para não me encher, Atago! E você não sabe como eu me sinto! Nunca vai entender o que eu sinto! – Maya se levantou.

\- Não desconte sua raiva em mim, Maya! – Atago ficou repentinamente seria.

\- Então não venha me encher. – E mais uma vez Maya saiu do meio da discussão.

\- Maya chan! – Atago chamou pela outra em vão, Maya continuou andando sem nem se dar ao luxo de olhar para trás.

Ninguém iria entender. Ninguém jamais iria entender. Aquilo que estava sentindo era algo apenas seu, algo que apenas ela poderia entender. Takao, Atago não entenderiam porque não sentiam o que ela sentia.

Finalmente havia entendido o que sentia pela irmã mais nova, não era amor fraternal, era outro amor, um amor que não poderia ser dito, porque era proibido. Eram irmãs afinal, mesmo que não fosse de sangue, eram da mesma classe de navio. Takao class.

* * *

A primeira vez que o chão de Maya sumiu foi quando viu o estado em que Choukai chegara à base naval depois daquela missão. Não havia sido levada para as docas. Fora para o centro de tratamento intensivo. Naquela maldita missão, Choukai quase afundara.

\- Foi sua culpa! Eu disse para não manda-la sem mim! – Maya esbravejou contra o almirante. Takao tentava segurar a furiosa irmã.

\- Maya chan, se acalme! – Atago pediu.

\- Cala a boca Atago! – Maya gritou. – Eu não vou te perdoar seu maldito! Não vou te perdoar! – E sendo arrastada por Takao e Atago saiu da sala do almirante. Até mesmo a navio secretária, Nagato, estava espantada com a coragem da cruzador pesado.

Maya passou horas a fio ao lado de Choukai. Não chorou porque sabia que a outra iria ficar bem, apenas segurou fortemente a mão da outra sem nunca soltar.

As demais Kanmusu achavam estranho. Não importa o quão próximas elas eram, o se eram navios irmãs, aquela aproximação e preocupação toda era estranha. Ninguém resolveu comentar nada. Apenas Jintsu entendia o desespero de Maya, afinal, se algo acontecesse com Naka e Sendai provavelmente se preocuparia da mesma forma.

\- Eu deveria ter ido... Então aqueles porta aviões teriam corrido com o rabo entre as pernas – Maya murmurou olhando para o rosto machucado da morena. – Não, espera! Eu tive uma grande ideia! – A garota exclamou.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya sumiu da vista de todos foi porque havia entrado em confusão. O Almirante estava quase arrancando seus cabelos de preocupação. Quem dera por falta de Maya foram suas irmãs mais velhas. Elas temiam que Maya tivesse cometido alguma loucura e acabando afundada.

Há milhas da base Maya estava lutando com tudo o que tinha. Dois porta-aviões, dois destroieres. Era loucura até mesmo para Nagato ou Akagi ou Kaga enfrenta-los sozinhos, mas Maya engoliu o medo.

Lembrou o estado de Choukai, sua irmãzinha que havia ajudado a evoluir com tanto cuidado e amor. Então mirou seus canhões atirando. O céu se cobrindo de aviões inimigos, mal dando chances para Maya atirar por tinha que desviar dos tiros e dos torpedos.

Sempre ouvira de Ashigara que não deveria ser imprudente, individualista e sempre andar com alguém, mas estava fazendo o contrario agora, provavelmente Takao e Atago estariam preocupadas. Em um momento de distração foi pega por dois torpedos. Maya agora estava com partes de sua roupa chamuscadas e sangue escorrendo de seus lábios até o queixo.

\- Que se dane! – Então a garota atirou alguns de seus torpedos contra os destroieres, os atingindo os, os destroieres afundando. Então disparou contra os porta-aviões.

Sim havia se lembrado. O motivo de estar vivendo, e de continuar lutando era apenas um, Choukai. Não importava se seus sentimentos tinham que ficar escondidos. A única coisa que importava era que queria protege-la e vê-la feliz, não importava o que tinha que fazer para isso, era a única coisa que queria no mundo.

\- Comam o ataque da Maya sama! – Então ela disparou contra os porta-aviões novamente. O tiro acertando em cheio um deles que acabou afundando.

O que não esperava era um torpedo de dois cruzadores leves que apareceram do nada. Dessa vez os danos sendo maiores que o esperado. Maya se ajoelhou sobre a agua respirando com dificuldade, olhou seu reflexo na agua, estava em um péssimo estado, tinha mais confiança na resistência sua armadura e equipamentos.

Então uma chuva de balas cobriu o céu acertando os aviões, Maya olhou para trás, era Tenryuu, Takao, Atago, Tatsuta, Tama e Kuma que vinham ao seu resgate.

\- Maya chan! – Atago gritou se aproximando da irmã. – Por que você tem que fazer essas loucuras? – A loira perguntou preocupada.

\- É hora do ataque da Tenryuu sama! – Tenryuu gritou disparando contra um cruzador leve.

\- Nyan! – Tama soltou seus torpedos contra o porta-aviões.

\- Vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram com a minha irmã mais nova! – Takao gritou atacando também.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya se desculpou com alguém foi depois da loucura que fizera. Mas não se desculpou para com o almirante, ou para qualquer uma das garotas que haviam ido ao seu resgate. Mesmo aos pedaços fora se desculpar par uma Choukai ainda inconsciente.

\- Ela está se desculpando para a Choukai por não ter conseguido se vingar sozinha? – Tenryuu se perguntou observando Maya.

\- Tenryuu chan já fez algo assim por mim. – Tatsuta lembrou e resolveu provocar a outra.

\- Pelo menos ela continua viva nyan. – Tama disse dando de ombros.

\- Por que não vamos todas comer algo na Mamiya kuma? – Kuma ofereceu.

\- Bem vamos. – Tenryuu foi quem respondeu desviando as investidas constrangedoras de Tatsuta.

\- Nós vamos levar a Maya para as docas e já vamos. - Takao respondeu olhando para a dupla de irmãs caçulas.

Maya segurava com força uma das mãos de Choukai entre as suas enquanto pedia por perdão inúmeras vezes.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya sentiu ciúmes foi em uma festa com todas as Kanmusu. Choukai havia acabado de sair das docas e agora ambas estavam na festa. Como era um dia especial todas as garotas estavam com vestidos de festa bonitos coloridos e brilhantes. O Almirante estava comemorando o fato de ter conquistado mais uma ilha.

Choukai estava linda com aquele vestido azul claro e brilhante, e aqueles salto altos apenas a tornava mais atraente aos olhos de Maya. Sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que uma pontada de ciúmes tomava seu peito ao ver Choukai rindo enquanto conversava com o Almirante. Suspirou pesadamente.

\- Maya san! – Inazuma havia pulado sobre as costas da outra.

\- Inazuma, isso não é algo que uma lady deve fazer! – Akatsuki repreendeu a irmã.

\- O que vocês querem? – Maya perguntou tentando controlar a sua irritação.

\- Tenryuu san vai dançar com a Ikazuchi, Yuubari san com a Hibiki, a Nagato san vai dançar comigo e estávamos procurando alguém para dançar com a Inazuma. – Akatsuki foi quem respondeu.

\- Maya san poderia dançar comigo? – Inazuma perguntou corando.

\- Bem eu... – Então ela viu pelo canto dos olhos Choukai dançando com o Almirante. Soltou um longo suspiro antes de voltar a olhar para a sexta divisão. – Tudo bem. Inazuma, se prepare para dançar com a grande Maya sama! – Ela exclamou fazendo a pequena soltar um gritinho de animação.

Inazuma batia um pouco abaixo dos seios de Maya, o que era engraçado de se assistir, pelo menos ao ver de Atago que não parava de sorrir e rir. Nagato estava dançando com Akatsuki e Yuubari com Hibiki, Tenryuu e Ikazuchi não pareciam dançar em tudo. A sexta divisão era como irmãs mais novas para a classe Tenryuu, para Yuubari que sempre saía em expedições com elas e para a navio secretária Nagato.

\- Maya san, me desculpe pelo incomodo. – Inazuma murmurou sem jeito.

\- Não se preocupe. – Maya respondeu ainda dançando. – Posso tentar algo? – Perguntou animada.

\- Desde que não seja perigoso. – Inazuma murmurou.

Então Maya segurou a cintura de Inazuma e a ergueu para então começar a rodar. Inazuma soltou um grito assustado no começo mais logo começou a rir. Então em meio as voltas viu o Almirante beijar a mão de Choukai. Mesmo assim não parou de rodar.

Quando colocou Inazuma no chão a destroier estava tonta e precisou da ajuda de Ikazuchi e Hibiki para ficar de pé, Maya acabou recebendo uma bronca de Akatsuki por deixar a quarta navio da sexta divisão tonta.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya havia beijado alguém foi quando roubara um beijo de Choukai enquanto ela estava dormindo.

Sabia do envolvimento da mais nova com o almirante, e estava com ciúmes do mesmo, naquele dia havia chego tarde depois de uma batalha noturna em companhia das irmãs Sendai, sua paciência era igual a zero. Aguentar Naka falando sobre ser Idol, fazendo pose, sendo atingidas e tantas outras coisa mais, a irritou.

Sendai também podia ser bem irritante, não havia parado de falar que queria batalhas noturnas um único segundo, até que finalmente tiveram a tal batalha noturna onde a Cruzador leve saiu com um dano moderado. Se perguntava como Jintsu aguentava isso.

Observou Choukai dormindo tranquilamente. O pijama um pouco mais aberto revelando parte dos seios, Maya soltou um longo suspiro, Choukai era como um anjo dormindo daquela forma. Um anjo que havia caído em sua vida e lhe ensinado uma porção de coisas novas e sentimentos novos.

Tocou o rosto da morena com as pontas dos dedos. A derme era macia e quente, sorriu, era a primeira vez desde que Choukai havia saído das docas depois da missão que quase a matara que Maya havia tocado a outra.

Quando deu por si seus lábios já haviam se juntado, mesmo notando o ato, Maya não recuou, queria pelo menos uma vez na vida sentir os lábios da garota que tanto amava. Fechou os olhos para desfrutar mais do contado.

Choukai se moveu sob o corpo da garota de cabelos claros, Maya se distanciou com medo, mas a garota apenas havia se mexido em meio aos seu sono.

\- Almirante... – Ela murmurou fazendo Maya respirar fundo para segurar a pontada de dor que atingiu seu coração ao ouvir aquilo. Se virou e caminhou até seu guarda roupa. – Maya nee san? Você chegou tarde hoje. – Choukai murmurou olhando para as costas nuas da outra.

\- A missão demorou mais que imaginei. – Murmurou sem olhar para trás.

\- E como foi? – Choukai perguntou ainda olhando a outra se vestir.

\- Choukai, volte a dormir, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, estou cansada e quero dormir também. – Foi a resposta que Maya deu a para a outra.

\- Bem se é assim... – Maya notou a tristeza na voz da outra. – Boa noite, Maya nee san, amanhã podemos ir à algum lugar comer e você me conta. – E com um sorriso Choukai tornou a fechar os olhos.

Maya entrou no banheiro fechando a porta e escorregando pela madeira até estar sentada no chão. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Por algum motivo não queria mais dividir o quarto com Choukai.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya chorou foi quando estava passando pelo gabinete do almirante. Não ouviu por querer, ouviu sem querer. Ele estava pedindo Choukai em casamento, era lógico que bonita do jeito que era a morena era isso iria acontecer, mas mesmo assim sentiu uma apunhalada no coração e saiu correndo antes mesmo de escutar a resposta da morena. Sim, sabia que ela iria aceitar, e não queria ouvir.

Subiu no telhado da fabrica, o lugar aonde Ooi e Kitakami sempre iam ao entardecer, ainda demoraria algumas horas até o por do sol.

Maya abraçou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto ali, por sorte aquele lugar não era tão movimentado e ninguém perceberia sua presença. Deixou se chorar sem soltar um único ruído.

Então percebeu o quão egoísta estava sendo, sua irmãzinha iria se casar com o almirante, deveria é estar feliz por ela, não era isso que sempre quis? Que Choukai fosse feliz? Que sempre sorrisse e não precisasse jamais chorar?

Ficou no telhado da fabrica até Ooi e Kitakami aparecerem. Ooi ia reclamar, mas então viu os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Maya e deixou quieto, simplesmente desceu do telhado com Kitakami indo procurar outro canto para namorarem. A Cruzador torpedeiro podia ser difícil, mas jamais mexeria com alguém que parecia estar sofrendo.

Então quando a noite chegou Takao foi quem encontrou a outra sobre o telhado da fabrica. Não disse nada apenas se sentou ao lado da mesma a abraçando pelos ombros. Maya apenas olhou para sua irmã mais velha. Era típico de Takao não interrogar.

Naquela noite Maya abraçou sua irmã pela primeira vez desde que era criança, deixando se chorar no ombro da mesma. Talvez ela a entendesse, ou talvez não, apenas queria desabafar e tirar toda a dor que seu coração sentia.

Já passava da meia noite quando Maya voltara para o seu quarto, Choukai não estava no quarto, subiu na cama de cima que era a sua se cobrindo até a cabeça, soltou um longo suspiro antes de fechar os olhos com força e engolir o choro, já havia chorado demais naquele dia, e no dia seguinte teria as perguntas de Choukai. Tinha que descansar.

Queria não ter que olhar para a morena novamente.

* * *

A primeira vez que Maya machucou Choukai foi quando pedira para trocar de quarto com Atago. As duas irmãs mais velhas já haviam notado que algo estava estranho entre suas caçulas. Na verdade todo o distrito naval havia notado tal coisa.

Maya já não passava mais tanto tempo com Choukai, alias, quando não tinham missões ou expedições juntas elas nem se falavam. Ninguém conseguia entender o que aconteceu, nem a própria Choukai entendia o que estava acontecendo.

\- Maya, acho que está na hora de você dizer o que está acontecendo entre você e a Choukai. – Atago disse segurando as mãos da mais nova. Takao estava ao lado da loira, também estava preocupada.

\- Não está acontecendo nada. – Então uma fina lágrima escorreu de um dos olhos de Maya sendo enxugada rapidamente. – Nada, não se preocupem. – Com isso a Cruzador pesado de afastou deixando suas irmãs sozinhas.

Naquela tarde, Maya havia saído em uma missão com Fubuki, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna e Kirishima. Era uma missão arriscada, mas como Kaga e Akagi estavam nas docas não poderiam ser usadas, Maya havia aceitado a missão sem nem pensar nos perigos.

O bombardeio foi inevitável, haviam porta aviões e a frota conseguiu escapar por um milagre, havia começado a chover, dando a elas a chance de escapar. Kongo e Hiei carregavam uma Maya quase inconsciente, enquanto Kirishima ajudava Fubuki e Haruna protegia a retaguarda.

\- Vamos, Maya, você não pode afundar. – Kongou dizia vendo que a outra cada vez mais perdia suas forças . – Pense nas suas irmãs que estão te esperando. – Exclamou e então os olhos de Maya se fecharam de vez.

Choukai estava feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, já não importava mais, a única pessoa por quem havia dado seu melhor, lutado com todas as suas forças para ver feliz, estava realmente feliz, mas ao lado de outra pessoa. E mesmo que deixasse de existir ela iria continuar a ser feliz.

\- Maya! – Kongou gritou.

\- Hiei! - Hiei gritou ao ver algum abyssais logo a frente, eram cruzadores pesados. Então Maya abriu os olhos.

\- Me deixem e se salvem. – Maya murmurou enquanto se soltava de Hiei e Kongou, assustando as irmãs.

\- Você está louca? – Kongou perguntou assustada. – Você ainda tem suas irmãs Waiting for you. – Kongo disse ainda surpresa.

\- Me deixem! – Maya repetiu. – Se estão com medo podem se esconder atrás de mim. - Repetiu suas palavras que já eram a sua marca. Então bravamente se pôs de pé.

\- Maya! – Hiei chamou pela outra. – O que a Choukai... – Não terminou de falar.

\- Ela não precisa mais de mim. Ela tem ao Almirante agora. – Maya respondeu sem olhar para Hiei. - Apenas vão, vocês são mais necessárias que eu, e perder um cruzador pesado é melhor do que perder quatro navios de batalha e uma destroier. – Concluiu.

\- O que está dizendo? Ela Break up com o Almirante! – Kongou exclamou, mas Maya não olhou para trás. – Maya! – Kongou gritou vendo os abyssais mirarem na outra.

Foi então que os abyssais foram atingidos por trás. A equipe de resgate era composta por Ise, Mutsu, Nagato, Fusou, Yamashiro e Choukai.

\- Maya nee san! – Choukai se aproximou o mais rápido que pode da outra. – Você disse que iria se esforçar para não afundar e o que está fazendo novamente? – Perguntou segurando a outra em seus braços.

\- Não chore! – Maya ordenou. – Garotas ficam mais bonitas sorrindo e não chorando. – Maya murmurou, mas Choukai não a obedeceu.

Os navios de batalha agora estavam abrindo fogo contra seus inimigos, Choukai estava ali porque queria ver Maya e ter certeza que ela estava bem. Havia implorado para poder ir junto ao resgate.

\- Maya nee san... – Choukai murmurou.

\- Naa, eu posso fazer um pedido egoísta? – Maya perguntou com os olhos semicerrados. Conseguiu ver o aceno positivo de Choukai. – Case com o Almirante e seja feliz, Choukai. Eu tenho certeza que se for ele, ele vai conseguir te proteger direitinho. – Maya murmurou com um sopro de voz.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso, Maya nee san, eu não posso me casar com o Almirante pensando em outra pessoa. – Maya então sentiu as lágrimas abandonarem seus olhos. – Eu te amo, Maya nee san. Por isso não me deixe. – Choukai pediu chorando mais ainda.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida Maya ouviu uma coisa que tanto desejou ouvir, quando jovem quis ouvir que Takao e Atago tinham orgulho de tê-la como irmã. Depois queria ouvir do Almirante que ele a achava forte, mas essas duas declarações nunca vieram. E por ultimo quis ouvir Choukai dizendo a amar.

Maya sorriu e tentou dizer algo, mas sua voz não saiu, apenas os lábios se moveram em um obrigada, antes de todos os seus sentidos se apagarem.

* * *

A primeira pessoa que Maya viu depois de acordar foi Choukai. A garota estava mais velha e suas roupas haviam mudado, ainda estava muito bonita. Tão bonita quanto sua mente fragilizada se lembrava.

Choukai estava chorando enquanto a abraçava. Atago e Takao estavam felizes em ver a irmã finalmente acordar, não apenas as irmãs Takao, mas as irmãs Kongou, Nagato e Mutsu, as irmãs Akatsuki, e muitas outras pessoas do distrito naval.

Agora Maya estava de volta ao seu quarto. Não ao quarto de Takao, mas sim ao quarto que dividiu com Choukai. Estava na cama de baixo, esse tempo sem se mover a havia deixado mais fraca, e precisava da ajuda da outra para tudo.

\- Eu fico feliz que tenha acordado. – Choukai murmurou dando de comer para a outra. Se lembrava de quando Maya havia cuidado dela quando ficou doente, queria retribuir o favor.

\- Você não tem que ir? – Maya perguntou com um fio de voz. – Se casar... – Choukai negou com um aceno.

\- O Almirante pediu a Kongou san em casamento. – Choukai murmurou. – Vamos, abra a boca. – Pediu levando mais uma colherada de comida aos lábios de Maya.

\- Mesmo assim, Takao ou a Atago poderiam estar tomando conta de mim, você deve procurar um bom homem e se casar. – Maya murmurou.

\- Maya nee san, é isso que você realmente quer? – Choukai abaixou o prato colocando o sobre seu colo.

\- O que quer dizer? – Maya perguntou sem entender.

\- Kongou san me disse que você disse naquele dia, que queria se sacrificar e que eu não precisava mais de você por ter o almirante. – Explicou. – Maya nee san, você se lembra de que eu disse que te amo não foi? Então por que diz para eu encontrar um homem e me casar com ele? Eu não entendo. – A morena confessou.

\- Por que é o natural não é mesmo? – Maya perguntou.

\- Você então não me ama da forma que eu te amo? – Choukai perguntou;

\- Na verdade não sei qual é forma que você me ama... – Maya murmurou sem olhar para a outra. – Mas certamente não é da mesma forma que eu amo você, apesar de eu desejar que fosse. – A morena deu um leve sorriso.

\- Posso te mostrar a forma que eu te amo? – Ela perguntou colocando o prato de comida sobre o criado mudo. Maya não respondeu. – Eu te amo dessa forma, Maya nee san. – E então seus lábios se uniram.

Maya fechou os olhos desfrutando o contato. Só podia estar sonhando, porque só em seus sonhos Choukai a beijaria de tal forma, uma das mãos da morena se apoiaram nos ombros da mais velha. Maya segurou a nuca da mais nova.

Então quando se separaram o entendimento mutuo.

\- É assim que eu te amo, Maya nee san. – Choukai murmurou. – E é dessa forma que eu quero que você me ame. – Maya então puxou a mais nova. Choukai caiu sobre o corpo da outra brutalmente, Maya não se importou com a dor que sentiu apenas abraçou o corpo da morena.

\- Eu te amo dessa forma há muito tempo já, Choukai. – A declaração saiu naturalmente, e Choukai poderia achar que a outra nem sentiu vergonha, mas então quando olhou para cima, Maya estava tão corada quanto um tomate.

\- Você fica fofa corada desse jeito, Maya nee san. – Choukai murmurou rindo.

\- Cale a boca! – Maya exclamou fazendo Choukai rir. – Então, mais uma vez, Choukai, eu te amo. – Maya declarou ruborizada.

\- Eu também te amo. – A morena respondeu sorrindo. – Por favor não faça loucuras ou me abandone, Maya nee san. – Pediu.

\- Eu prometo. – E então foi a vez de Maya iniciar o beijo.

* * *

 **NA**

Eu sempre quis escrever uma fanfic do Kantai Collection

Como lançamento do Kai Ni da Maya eu resolvu escrever.

Já faz um tempinho que eu a tenho pronta, mas só agora eu estou postando ela aqui

Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
